Put Up Or Shut Up - The 77th Hunger Games
by BabyRue11
Summary: In this universe the 2nd Rebellion ended up with the Capitol winning. Now the Districts children have to be terrorized again with the fear of being one of the hundreds of victims to die during the reign of the Hunger Games. Will this year's game prove to be as successful as its predecessor?
1. Chapter 1

President Roxanne sighed as she looked over the Capitol from her balcony. The city's light shined in the night sky, blocking out any of the stars. All of this power, it was too much. Not that'd she'd trust anyone else with it anyway. She dosent even know if she fully trusts herself with the immense amount of power.

Less than 4 years ago she was a spoiled child, had anything she wanted. Everyone was wrapped around her finger, matter of fact she even had her ruthless grandfather around her finger. During the 70th Hunger Games she was livid when a young girl killed her favorite Tribute that year. She complained to her grandfather and the Tribute was burned alive the next day. That's just one example out of the whole sea.

Then Katniss started the war, how naive Roxanne had been before then. Wearing her hair in a braid to show how much she loved Katniss. The same woman that threatened the entire existence of Panem as we know it and killed her entire of family.

Now the Districts are paying for what they did. You might say that everyone wasn't a rebel, but this is the price you have to pay after you lose a war. Plus, so many people died in the war, a lot on the rebels side but the Capitol suffered a lot of losses too. The Capitol was heavily bombed in some areas, causing a lot of citizens to die.

The last Hunger Games was just childs play compared to what the Districts would go through soon. They will pay the price for the turmoil they caused.

The law about traveling through Districts is just a glimmer of hope for the Districts, like her grandfather used to say, "Hope, it is the only thing stronger than fear. A little hope is effective, a lot of hope is dangerous. A spark is fine, as long as it's contained." Roxanne would live by that quote now.

In a few days the 77th Hunger Games would start. 25 kids would be dead in less than 4 weeks. Hopefully those kids would be somewhat entertaining. Time will only tell if the 77th Hunger Games would be as successful as the last one. Drama was fantastic and the fights were morbid, causing the Capitol to rave over the Games. Capitolites were even willing to spend their 3rd mortgages on the 76th Hunger Games. Of course, Roxanne would be tainting with the odds a bit. Making it more likely that anyone associated with the rebel cause was going to be chosen than a kid who had nothing to do with it.

/Tbh I struggled with this chapter and changed this alot, but I was determined to get it out today/ 


	2. District 1 Reaping

Wonder Cratle, 16 1 Day before the Reaping

* * *

I pull up on the bar in my huge room, I have one of the biggest rooms in the house, which isn't saying much since you can literally get lost in my house. "148….149….150!" I fall down onto the pillow beneath me and take a few deep breaths. My mom starts nagging me. Her raspy voice vibrates through the house. "Wonder bring your butt downstairs! It's time for school!" I don't give a hoot about school. It's not like I'm going to do anything that school teaches me. I'm going to Volunteer for God's sake! Plus, I'm already smart enough. I make As and Bs without batting an eye.

"No! I don't give a rats ass about school!" I look at my abs in the mirror, I don't care. I'll speak my mind about anything. I hear my mom gasp, then she screams. "Wonder I'm going to get your father!" "Fine. I'll go!" I put on a faded blue shirt and light blue jeans. I don't feel like dealing with my dad, it'll be just one long boring talk from him.

"You look adorable." My mother sighs while smoothing out my shirt. She has to stand on her toes to be able to reach me, thank god that I got my fathers tall gene. "Oh, I don't look adorable mom." "What?! Of course you do!" I start to walk out of the door. "I look sexy!" I shut the door behind me before she can say anything. I drag my feet as I walk to school, at least I won't have to go once I go into the Hunger Games. I've been waiting for this since I was five years old, thank god the rebels didn't ruin it.

"Wonder! Dude, wait up!" I stop in my tracks, I already know it's Cartier. His voice gives it away. Cartier runs up next to me and I smile. "What's up bro?" I met Cartier after the war, but I honestly don't even want to think about the war. I didn't fight in it, but it still affected me.

"My dad told me I'm going to be sent to robotics school. I'm happy, but then he told me it's in District 3. I'm going to miss you." Cartier hugs me and I frown. One of my best buddies is leaving my side, it totally sucks. I guess I'm technically going to leave his side but that's different. I'll be back in weeks. "Can't you just do what everyone else does in District 1 and be happy with that?!" Cartier lets go to me and he turns red. "Hey! It's not my fault I'm smarter than you. Everyone doesn't want to brutally murder people."

He starts walking faster than me and I pull him back by his shirt. I just stare at him, enraged that he talked to me like. He looks at me with wide eyes and his blue eyes shows weakness. I can't beat up one of my friends, even if he is disrespectful. "Fine. I'm proud of you. Not really though." "Dude." He huffs and rolls his eyes. "You're so childish." "I don't care." I shrug and continue to walk. "I know you don't. It's sad. Hey, you can visit me in District 3 after you win." "Oh yeah, true that." He continues to walk by me.

After a few moments of awkward silence, he speaks up. "You know what else sucks about leaving?" "What?" He starts grinning like a dork. "District 3 is full of ugly chicks!" I turn red as I hold in my laugh, in District 1 we have high standards for beauty, being less than acceptable can ruin your life here. Call me vain, call me an asshole, I don't care it's the truth! "Okay, that is true."

* * *

Garnet Diamond, 18 Reaping Day

* * *

I huff as my brother bangs on the door. "Garnet open the damn door! I gotta pee!" I roll my eyes and apply my lipstick. "Shut up!" He can pee himself for all I care, this is payback from…Well, I bet he'll do something soon. He keeps banging on the door and punches a hole through the door. I hear him groan in pain. "Amethyst! Oh my god! Mom's gonna be-" Before I can even finish I hear mom scream. I swear everyone on the block could hear that. She always does this to us after dad died. Well, most of the time anyway.

I hear her storm to the door and continue to do my makeup. "Amethyst! Garnet! I swear just because it's Reaping day doesn't mean I won't use my belt!" "I'm like 20 years old mom you can't beat me anymore!" I hear Amethyst slam his room door. More arguments break out between them and I just try to block it out. I swear, I'll go crazy if I have to live in this house anymore. This is one of the reasons why I'm Volunteering, but I haven't told my family yet. They would kill me before I even got in the arena.

I look at myself in the mirror. The Academy gave me a beautiful pink dress since I can't afford the really expensive ones. They do not want their volunteers to look ugly on National TV. That'd just be heinous, we have a reputation to keep up. No one wants to sponsor a kid who can't even dress properly for the Reaping.. I breathe heavily, this is it. The day I become basically famous. All of that money will be mine once I win. If I win, I'll probably win.

I open the door and I'm greeted by my mother's red-hot angry face. She looks like she hasn't slept properly in weeks. "Since you kids were taking so long and arguing, no more breakfast for you two. It's cold by now." Amethyst walks out of his room, he has a simple grey tee on and matching pants. "It's gloop anyway?"

Mom just sighs and walks away. Not even putting up a fight. "Hey, it's better than starving." Amethyst looks at me and frowns. "Oh, yeah." I roll my eyes if there is one thing we have in common its deceitfulness, but he's way worse. He lies about everything. He's compulsive. "Save it, Annie. Let's go." Annie is the name I called him when I was small and it just stuck with me.

Annie sprints out of the house and I rush after him, making sure not to trip or get my precious dress dirty. Mom will catch up soon. We have to wait in the back of the line once we get there.

Finally, everyone is situated where they are supposed to be. Both of my friends, Amber and Opal are right beside me. "So are you nervous?!" I turn to face Amber and shake my head. "Why are you so loud? Of course I'm not." I lie straight through my teeth. "I won't be either when it's my turn next year. Hey, you'll be back to mentor me right?" "Hopefully."

I manage a smile and focus on the escort, Sappho who is just as happy as she was last year. "Let us watch this magnificent video." The screen shoes a video, just like it did every year before. It's different than how it was many years ago, it talks about both rebellions but its main focus is the new one. I hate it, it talks about the same war that took my dad away. I block it out until it's over and I hear Sappho's voice.

"Now let's choose the lucky lady who will represent District 1!" She puts her hand in the bowl and instantly chooses one, not even trying to build up suspense. "Mi-" Before she can even finish I scream at the top of my lungs. "I Volunteer!"

I hear my brother yell at the top of his lungs. "Garnet! Stop! What are you doing!?" I ignore him as I sprint up to the stage. Everyone in the crowd, including me watches as he fights the Peacekeepers to get to me. I feel an urge to tear up but I fight it. How will it look if a tough Career cries in front of everyone? I feel a wave of regret. He gets dragged away and all I can do is ball my fists, holding in my feelings.

Sappho tries not to laugh but she fails, everyone in Panem watched my brother freak out. This will be good for her but not for my brother or me They probably think he's some sort of rebel, but no. I don't think he is. I mean, he does have a problem with lying but I just can't believe that. I'm so stuck in my thoughts that Sappho has to raise her voice at me with annoyance. "Young lady, what's your name sweetheart?!" I turn red slightly and force myself to smile. "Garnet Diamond, I'm 18 years old." "Such a pretty name."

She goes to the boys bowl. "Now for the mighty males." She puts her hand in the bowl and picks a name. "R-" Before she can even say more of the names, two boys yell that they want to Volunteer. Someone must have showed up the boy that was chosen to Volunteer. It's a common occurrence, boys and girls fighting to get to the stage. Whoever does first wins. I watch as the boys fight. The Academies golden boy, Wonder, uppercuts the smaller boy straight in the jaw, knocking him out cold.

Wonder pumps his fists in the air and rushes up to the stage, standing right next to me. "Wow, what's your name big boy." Her voice sounds almost flirtatious, I don't think it's allowed for Escorts to have relations with Tributes. "Wonder Cratle, I am 16 years old!" He sounds so happy and enthusiastic. "Well, you sure have proved yourself as an amazing competitor. Shake hands." Wonder holds out his hand and I grab it, his grip is firm. We both smile at each other and go our separate ways as Sappho says, "Congratulations to the Tributes of the 77th Hunger Games!" I hear the crowds claps and cheers. My ass is going to be on a platter before I even get in the arena...

* * *

Wonder Cratle, 16 Goodbyes

* * *

I wait in the chair patiently. My parents should be in here soon. I'm right because they walk right into the room as I have that thought. My mom embraces me and cries. "Oh Wonder, I'm going to miss you so much. You're my baby." I grin and hug her back. I'm going to miss my everyone but I can't wait. "I'm so excited mom! I'm finally going to go in!" "I'm proud of you." She kisses my cheek and backs away for my father to get his say. "You're going to do great.. You better." He puts his hands on my shoulders. "Don't worry. I'll be okay."

Mom sighs and wipes the tears away from her eyes. "Don't be too arrogant Wonder, there are 25 other kids who want to win just as bad as you do." Sure, but most of those kids can't even hold a sledgehammer above their heads, let alone take me down. The Peacekeepers come in. "Time to go." My mother gives me one last embrace and kiss. "I love you." "Love you too!" She ruffles my hair and starts to walk out of the door, my father then turns to face me. "I love you." He says. I reply. "I love you too."

I'm alone again and I wait for my friends to come in. All 4 of them come in at the same time. Cartier, Sapphire, Glitter, and Emerald. Cartier is smiling like a dork, Glitter looks like she's about to shake me to death, Emerald, one of my only girlfriends and the most popular girl in school looks like she's going to cry. Sapphire, my best friend out of them all has a tinge of fire in her eyes.

Just as I predicted Glitter screams and starts to shake me. "Oh my god! Wonder you almost killed that little boy!" I push him off of me and the others giggle, except for Emerald. "I was just really excited!" I smile. Sapphire speaks up. "Make it extra special for District 13." "Trust me, they're going to wish they were never born!" Rebels are the reason my mothers' shop was destroyed. We rebuilt it but I won't forgive them for that. District 13 is the breeding ground for Rebels.

Emerald hugs me in tears and I'm taken back. She seemed happy about me Volunteering, but she must have been lying. "I don't want to lose you. I'm going to miss you so much." She starts to sob on my suit, getting snot all over it. "Hey, don't be sad for me. It's my choice and I'm not sorry for it." Emerald looks at me in the eyes, her face shows that she's hurt. She let's go and walks to the corner of the room.

"Dude you didn't have to be so blunt." Cartier says and crosses his arms. "It's true though." I reply and shrug. Sapphire runs to me and squeezes me. "I'm gonna miss you dude. Good luck man." "I'm going to miss you to Sapphire, but I'm so excited." "Aren't you nervous?" Glitter asks. "Honestly, kind of. I'm way more excited though."

Peacekeepers come in and motion my friends out of the room. "Come on, it's time to go." My friends willingly go out of the door without any protest, some of them say good luck and other things. The door shuts and I'm alone again. I'm going to be saying goodbye to my District, but I plan to come back.

* * *

Garnet Diamond, 18 Goodbyes

* * *

The Peacekeepers shoved me in here and now I'm waiting. I pick the fabric off of the chair and try to wait patiently. Minutes past by and I'm still sitting here. Did everyone just forget about me? That's not possible, my family and friends wouldn't just let me go without saying goodbye.

/Okay, finally I got one Reaping done. I don't know if the rest will be this long, but they will probably be around this length. Sorry for taking so long, I've been playing more video games than writing currently- Anyways, I don't think doing Reapings, train rides, goodbyes, and so on for each character will be a good idea. I don't want to bore myself to death/


	3. District 2 Reaping

**Berenice Green, 17**

 **1 week before the Reaping**

* * *

Bottom rail on top is an extremely old saying and it reminds me of myself perfectly. I didn't have it as bad as the kids in the outer Districts, but what a lot of people don't understand is that District 2 has a lot of dirt-poor quarry workers. Sure, we have the strongest Careers that often win the games. In the end, there are still poor people who have to do back-breaking work. I was one of those people, of course, now I can do whatever I please. I don't have to work in those dreadful quarry's anymore, it's refreshing.

"Come on, Berenice you need to focus!" I can hear my coach yell at me. I'm one of the fastest girls in the Academy because I like to run track, I've been doing this since I was young. I feel the wind run though my curly brown locks as I do five laps around the track.

"Good job, Berenice. Record time too." Coach says as I take a breather. I grab my water jug and gulp down the water, I can feel the sweat drizzling down my chest.

"Hey, Berenice!" I smile as I wipe the water off of my mouth. I recognize his voice before I can even see him. "Hey, dork." "You're the dork. Come on, let's go." Iason grabs my hand and I yell at my coach as we run along. "Bye Coach Martin!"

"I have good news for you." Iason smiles at me and we slow down. "What is it?" "Guess." "Um, I don't know. It could be anything." "You're like the top girl in the Academy right now!" My eyes light up and I jump out of joy. "Yes! I've worked so hard for this!" I can't wait to tell my parents about this. They'll be so proud.

"So how'd you rank?" Iason sighs and mumbles something I can't understand. "Speak up. It can't be worse than Gabbro Duncan." Gabbro is literally one of the worse kids in the Academy like I've seen the 10-year-olds do better than him and he's like 15..16 years old now. I know that Iason isn't the best in the Academy and he wants to Volunteer, but he can always do other things.

"Ugh.. I'm like lost in the thousands of other kids. I didn't even place in the top 10,000. I swear some 12-year-olds placed higher than me." The mood turns ugly and I try to cheer him up. Even if he's terrible, I can't let my friend be depressed. "Dude, you still have like 2 more opportunities." "I guess you're right. I'll be in top shape when I'm 19." "Yeah," I say plainly.

We walk into the Academy and there's a bunch of kids surrounding Amor, one of our two Victors that are alive. The Victors visit the training center sometimes to help the kids train and meet the Volunteers. "Oh my gosh!" I hear Iason scream like a little girl and run towards the crowd of kids.

I stand in the background and watch Amor talk to the kids. He's still as stern and sarcastic as ever. One of the girls walks up to me, I think her name is Peryodite. She's clearly pissed off. "I don't see why they chose you over me! This is utterly ridiculous!" I roll my eyes and look her straight in the eyes. "I'm just better than you. Like, it's not my fault."

"Ugh! You're a bitch!" Peryodite storms away while cursing me out. She can go off herself for all that I care, it's not my fault I was chosen. Once I come back I'll make sure she doesn't get chosen next year.

Amor approaches me and smiles. "So, your Berenice right? I saw that you are the chosen girl. Seems like they chose the right girl with your record." I nod and smile nervously. I can't disappoint him. "Show me what you got." He points to the ranged weapons section and I say nothing but go to where he pointed too. My aim is one of my strongest assets. I grab the bow and arrow, quickly shooting it into the moving bullseye. "Mhm, that was great." I can hear him clap and my confidence soars.

 **Caligula Gilbert, 17**

 **1 day before the Reaping**

* * *

Last year papa had a party and this year would be no different. My pops is the Mayor of District 2, he says it's tradition for Mayors to throw a huge party. It's not like we've ever been invited to any of the parties before. Sure, we attended the annual District ones but never the ones for the super-rich. A few years ago we weren't too poor but we weren't rich either. Just average.

I walk up to my dad. Last year he wouldn't invite Stevie because his parents were rebels. Stevie isn't anything like his parents though. This year I hope he'd change his mind. "How's my little Victor doing? Are you excited for the party?" My dad ruffles my hair and I take a deep breath. "Can Stevie come? He isn't a rebel like his stupid parents." "What?! No! Do you understand what it would look like if I invited anyone connected to the rebels to my party?"

I roll my eyes and cross my arms. "Of course you would say that. You only care about your image!" My dad grabs me by my ear and pulls it, making me cry out in pain. "Don't you ever disrespect me like that again. We have very important guests coming over and I don't want you embarrassing me!" He lets go of my ear and I run outside.

I love my dad but he can be a real asshole sometimes, if I could I would smuggle Stevie in myself, but I know that wouldn't work since the security at these parties are top notch. I walk up to Hilaria's house. She'll be able to cheer me up, she's one of the best things that's ever happened to me. I knock on the door and wait for a moment. Finally, her mother opens the door and smiles at me. "Oh, Calli come in! Hilaria is upstairs." "Okay."

I walk upstairs and open Hilaria's door, she has her back turned to me and she's putting on a long pink dress. "Atticus! Haven't I told you to knock!" "It's just me babe." She turns around and turns red. "Oh..I thought you were my annoying little brother." "Nah." I sit on her bed and stare at her, the dress fits her curves well. "Can you stop staring at me!" She swats at my head playfully and I grin. "I couldn't help it!"

She finishes putting on the dress. "Calli, shouldn't you be home getting ready? The party is in less than an hour." I shrug. "My dad pissed me off and I don't care about the stupid party. It can bomb for all I care." Hilaria frowns and kisses my cheek. "You don't mean that...I don't want you to get in trouble. Please go." She gives me puppy eyes and I can't say no to that face. "Fine, if you insist I'll go back."

 **Berenice Green, 17**

 **Reaping Day**

* * *

Iason and I walk to the 17-year-old section. Some of the little ones are crying, like the 10 and 11-year-olds. I want to tell them that mathematically they won't get picked, but I don't bother. Even if they do, the Volunteers most likely won't back out. I know I won't and I doubt Caligula will either. I wouldn't miss my chance for anything or anyone.

Juventas heels click over the crowds mumbling and she grabs the microphone. We have 2 Victors from District 2 and we'll have 1 more this year, our mayor sits beside them.

"It's so nice to see all of your faces again! Now let's listen to this video brought to you by yours truly, The Capitol!" The video cuts on and talks about both of the major rebellions. I roll my eyes and hear Iason groan. Just because some people in District 2 were altruistic enough to help the Rebels, doesn't mean everyone has to suffer.

I look at the rocks on the ground and day dream about my track team. I'll miss the adrenaline from running in track competitions and my team. Iason pokes my shoulder and whispers. "Pay attention, Berenice." I nod and put my focus on Juventas.

Juventas goes over to the females bowl and picks out a name. "Lava Jona-" "I Volunteer!" I shout and sprint up to the stage to take my place. I get the same adrenaline feel that I get from track and it feels great. "What's your name sweetheart?" She gives the microphone to me. "Berenice Green!"

I scan the crowd as she moves over to the boy's bowl, I look at her heels and wonder how she can stand those things. They have to absolutely destroy your feet. She picks a boys name. "Quartz Minsk!"

"I Volunteer!" Caligula screams and runs upstage. We've talked a few times before, but we never became absolute friends. He's pretty chill though. Juventas asks him for his name and he answers. "Caligula Gilbert." He says calmly, with no nervousness in his voice.

"Alright, give it up for District 2!" The could cheers and claps, some of them whistle. This didn't happen last year but now everything's back to normal. Thank Jehova. I can still hear the claps while we walk into the Justice building.

 **Caligula Gilbert, 17**

 **Goodbyes**

* * *

My mom walks in with my dad and my siblings. Fabia and Fabius both jump on me and hug me. Fabius gives me a wet kiss on the cheek and I chuckle. "You're going to whip everyone's butt in the arena!" I play his game, I don't believe I'm going to be completely capable to kill everyone in the arena. You never know the other Tributes stories. "Hell yeah, I am." They pull away from me and walk away.

Sometimes I can't tell if my mom is ever afraid of sad about anything. She's unable to move, I've never seen her cry. I know she loves me unconditionally but my dad is more emotional than her. He's on the verge of tears. "I'm going to miss you very much, I love you okay. Don't become too confident." I can't see myself becoming overconfident but I'll remember what she has said. She kisses my forehead and sighs.

"I love you too." I reach out for a hug and she gives me one, managing to take me out of the seat from her strength. She always says I'm so strong because of her genes.

"Every Tribute needs a token." My father says and he hands me over this green gemstone. I look at it, it doesn't look like anything that would be found here. "Where'd you get this?" "When I was fighting in the war I found it in the ruins of District 1. Now it's yours." Some parts of District 1 got bombed to hell, but as I've been told you can't tell anymore.

The Peacekeepers come in and escort my family out and Hilaria comes in right after. Her face is soaked with tears. I feel a slight wave of regret but quickly crush it. It doesn't matter if she cries, nothing can change the decision that I made. I shouldn't regret it just for her.

She wraps her arms around me and cries into my shirt. "I didn't think it would be so hard to say goodbye to you.." I hug her back and sigh.

"Hilaria, you're only making this more difficult for me." She pulls away from me and I wipe her tears away with my hand. "Promise me one thing, okay?" "What is it?" I raise an eyebrow. It'd better be nothing about not killing anyone or some bullshit like that.

She looks me into the eyes and manages to stop crying. "Don't torture okay? Leave the weaklings alone, it's a punk thing to do. You aren't like the other Careers." God dammit. I just stare at her. She's making my job 10 times more difficult, I'll say I won't just to please her but I can't promise anything. It's the Hunger Games for God's sake. It's kill or be killed. "I won't."

"…Good." A peacekeeper comes in and Hilaria turns around. "I guess it's time for me to go. I love you so much okay?" "Love you too." I hug her and give her one final kiss.

"Come on I don't have all day." The impatient asshole groans. "She's coming man." Hilaria blows me a kiss as she walks out the door. The Peacekeeper keeps the door open for my friends Nero and Drusus to come in, then he leaves.

I'm sort of surprised to see Nero. He seemed pretty angry when he placed 2nd in the Academy. Well, he'll have his chance next year. Luckily for him, 19 year olds can Volunteer. He'll be in his prime. "I'm so happy for you man." Drusus gives me a hug.

"I'm still kinda mad at you," Nero says and crosses his arms. Isn't that just great?

"Hey, you still have next year. Don't be such an ass." I put my hand on his shoulder and smile. "Yeah don't be an ass." Nero rolls his eyes and frowns. "Drusus shut the hell up." "Come on guys, I won't be back in awhile and this is what you do?" Drusus and Nero never seemed to get along. I don't even know why.

"You're going to get the most kills ever dude," Drusus says. That's unlikely, I'm not that ruthless. It was a guy from 2 that got the most kills. I believe he killed like 10 or 9 Tributes. I wasn't even alive at that point.

We talk about some random things and then they are taken away. I take a deep breath. I'm going to miss District 2, but I can't wait to go at the same time.

* * *

 **Author's** **Notes**

 **Okay, I've been lazy honestly. But I will finish this, even if it takes** **a while** **. I'll try to make myself write a few hundred words every day if I can.**


	4. Update

Im honestly sorry about not updating this, Im going to try to continue now. I said I wasnt going to abandon this story so I'm going to stick by my words. I guess it's time to explain why I havent been posting chapters… the main reason - I got bored of the HG in general. I use to know everything about this universe and I was all over the fandom, submitting tributes and reading almost every story I could get my hands on.. but when you do something so much, you get burned out. So I had a strong burnout for months where I wanted nothing to do with the Hunger Games. This happened with something else too, I played Overwatch all day and I soon got tired of it. I took a break for months and now I want to play it again. It's just a cycle..

The other reason is I lost the forms of the tributes I made for this. I was in the middle of the District 3 draft when I quit, but im scrapping them because I dont want the chapter to be a damn mess. Im going to keep D1 and D2 though since I think I can get their whole personalities from the chapter they were in. They wont be going the same direction as before but that's better then just scrapping them. I hope there won't be a big drop in quality when I write D3 because I haven't been practicing my writing since the chapters before. That's bad, but it will explain if there's a drop of quality in the future.

I also want to thank Platrium and apologise to him, he really encouraged me to do this. Im sorry if I let him down but things happen. All I can do is make it better now. I'm thankful for the reviews you did, they were amazing and helpful.

Okay I guess I have to do a small story to make this legal.

* * *

David dropped his blue hat on the ground. Maxie picked up the hat and ran off with it. David chases Maxie crying for his hat, his father gave it to him before he left for the war. Maxie is too fast though and David trips on a rock, tumbling down a hill into putrid water. Maxie is on the other side of the lake, with all her friends laughing at him.

(I have no idea where that was suppose to go)


End file.
